


Feeling Adventurous

by lilyvandersteen



Series: Puppy Eyes verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen
Summary: This is the smutty one-shot I teased about in Puppy Eyes: Kurt spending his lunch break in Blaine's office and the two of them getting up to all sorts of fun.





	Feeling Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxymusicandlayers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymusicandlayers/gifts).



> Well, this happened. Apparently, I'm a smut writer after all, once in a blue moon. Who knew? Enjoy!

**Feeling Adventurous by lilyvandersteen**

 

“That was amazing,” Kurt sighed.

Blaine gave him a loopy smile and parroted, “Amazing.”

Kurt made to slip out of Blaine, who whined and clung on to him like a koala. “Noooo! I want you to stay in me forever!”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but secretly felt pleased. And wait a second, wasn’t that the perfect occasion to try out one of the toys they’d ordered online?

“I got you, babe,” Kurt said, contorting his body to reach the nightstand without unseating himself. He opened the drawer and got out the lube and a butt plug.

Blaine caught sight of the toy and moaned. “Oh, yes, please.”

Kurt grinned, winked and got to work lubing the plug up.

Ten minutes later, they were spooning in bed, Blaine wriggling his tush ever so often.

“How does it feel?”

“Full. And my body doesn’t seem to know if it should feel weird or turned on, so I get both reactions.”

Kurt hummed in understanding. “Want to keep it in? Or do I pull it out?”

“Leave it in. I kind of like the thought of feeling full all night. And you being able to just take it out in the morning and thrust in.”

Kurt felt his dick twitch. “Oh… Okay. We’ll do that.”

“Night, beautiful.”

“Good night, honey.”

 

K&B

The next morning, they overslept, and didn’t have time for the morning sex Blaine had promised.

In fact, they were so much in a hurry that Blaine didn’t realize he still had the butt plug in until they were taking their leave of each other in front of their apartment building. “Oh shoot, I still got that… thing… in me.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “No…”

“Yes! Ugh, and I’m late already, I can’t go back upstairs.”

Kurt looked around, and when he saw the street was deserted, he slipped a hand inside Blaine’s trousers and boxers to trace the outline of the butt plug, grabbing the end and pulling it out a little, then pushing it back in.

Blaine keened beautifully, so Kurt did it again, making sure to switch the device on at the same time.

Blaine’s eyes widened.

“Oh… I forgot… This thing vibrates!”

Kurt smirked. “It does. Feeling good?”

Blaine moaned softly and nodded, unconsciously rubbing his hard-on against Kurt’s thigh.

“Unf, that’s so hot. Keep it in all morning and I’ll come to campus for my lunch break to fuck you in your office.”

Blaine’s mouth fell open.

“Too much?”

“N-no. That’s…”

Blaine’s Adam’s apple went up and down, and he adjusted himself in his pants.

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine. “Well, bye, then, sweetie, weren’t you in a hurry?”

“Oh… Oh, right. Bye! See you at lunch?”

Blaine ran off.

Kurt was just as late as he was, but doubled back to the apartment for the plug’s manual. It came with all sorts of features, the most interesting of which was that it could be remote controlled through a phone app. All that was needed was a wireless internet connection.

Once Kurt was at work, he checked Blaine’s schedule. Block A, classroom 315. All right. What was the wifi password again for that building?

He found it, logged in the device remotely, and then rifled through the manual to get some ideas as to what he wanted to do to Blaine.

_Hmm… I can make the plug wider. Blaine, sweetie, get ready to feel even fuller…_

Kurt widened the plug, and then checked his work mail and continued working on his current project.

It didn’t even take five minutes for Blaine to text him.

**From: Blaine**

_What did you do? It’s so much bigger now. I can barely sit or walk! Switch it off. Please._

Kurt smirked.

**To: Blaine**

_I can do that. But then I’m not coming over for lunch. Your choice._

**From Blaine**

_I’m AT WORK. I need to walk around class and check on my students’ progress. Switch. It. Off._

Kurt pouted, but returned the plug to its previous dimensions.

**From Blaine**

_Thank you. Don’t mean to be a bad sport, but that hurt._

Kurt bit his lip. Oh. That wasn’t the point to this. It was supposed to be fun.

**To Blaine**

_Sorry, honey. Are we still on for lunch?_

It took a bit longer for Blaine to answer this time.

**From Blaine**

_Sure, beautiful. Looking forward to it._

Kurt grinned and called Blaine’s favourite Thai restaurant for a take-out meal for two, to be delivered at Kurt’s work address.

He left Blaine alone for most of the morning, but at a quarter to twelve, he switched the plug back on, setting the vibrations on the lowest level. When that got him no reaction, he upped it to level two, and a bit later to level three.

**From Blaine**

_I’m sweating bullets. My students are asking me if I’m feeling ill._

Kurt smirked, but didn’t answer.

**From Blaine**

_No, seriously, take it down a notch please? I’ve got such a raging boner that I can’t get up from my_ _seat._

Kurt laughed out loud.

**From Blaine**

_Kuuuuuurt!! I’ve got a wet spot! On my fave red chinos! And my coat isn’t long enough to hide it!_

Kurt shrugged.

**To Blaine**

_Hold your coat in front of your crotch instead of putting it on._

A few minutes later, the next pleading message arrived.

**From Blaine**

_I’m about to come. I don’t wanna. Not in front of my students. Switch it off please. Please. I’ll do anything._

Kurt raised his eyebrows. Hmm, interesting. He switched the plug off.

**From Blaine**

_Thank you._

**To Blaine**

_Anything?_

**From Blaine**

_Sigh. What do you want?_

Somebody knocked on the door of Kurt’s office, and he hurried to sign and pay for his take-out meal, and then told his colleagues he was going out for lunch.

On his way to Parsons’ campus, he felt his phone buzzing again. He transferred the take-out bag to his other hand and fished out his phone.

**From Blaine**

_What do you want? Heading to my office now._

Kurt grinned.

**To Blaine**

_I’m on my way too. I want you to strip naked and bend over with your hands on your desk._

**To Blaine**

_And spread your legs. I want to see your yummy tush and dick on full display when I step into your office._

Kurt rounded the corner and smiled at Paula, who was just exiting the building and held the door open for him.

“Lunch date?”

Kurt winked at her and hurried inside. “You got it!”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Anyone would think you two were newlyweds. And you’ve been married for six years!”

Kurt shot her a cheeky grin. “A bit of adventure keeps a relationship fresh. Enjoy your weekend!”

“You too!”

Kurt hastened to Blaine’s office, and was just in time to see Blaine arrive, biting his lip and his gaze skittering across the corridor before he unlocked the door and slipped in.

Quick as a flash, Kurt followed, making sure to open and close the door quietly, and shoving the sturdy deadbolt into place. He’d installed that one after Paula had caught them having a quickie, and Blaine had been so mortified that he’d refused to have sex for a week. Even at home. In their bed. With no-one else there, not even Ollie and Mollie.

Blaine, who had in the meantime discarded his sweater vest, still had his back to Kurt and hadn’t noticed him coming in. He sighed, ran a hand through his curls and muttered, “All right, then. I really hope nobody will come in.”

Kurt felt a pang of guilt. This, to Kurt, was a fantasy come true. But to Blaine, who was now undoing the buttons of his shirt and shivering a little when the cold air hit his skin, it must feel more like a nightmare. Kurt had been teasing – well, annoying – him all morning, and then he’d cajoled him into stripping in his office with the door unlocked, though Kurt knew very well that Blaine wasn’t into exhibitionism.

Kurt hurried to Blaine, hugged him from behind and stopped his hands from unzipping his trousers. “Babe, stop a minute, okay?”

Blaine visibly started and turned around. “Kurt! When did you get here?”

“Just now. Honey… I need to know. Are you okay?”

Blaine gave Kurt a heart-melting smile. “Perfect now that you’re here.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s neck. “No, beautiful. Why would I?”

“Because I played with the plug. While you were working.”

Blaine shrugged. “You stopped when you had to. And I don’t think my students realized what was going on. So… No harm done.”

Kurt let out a long breath. “Oh good. You can stop stripping, though. I know you’re not really into that. And it’s kind of chilly here.”

“You’ll warm me up,” Blaine shrugged. “And I promised. Though… If you WANT me to be mad about all of this… I could play the strict professor and discipline you?”

Blaine visibly perked up at the thought, so Kurt grinned and nodded, quickly taking off his clothes as well and bending over so that his torso was on Blaine’s desk and his buttocks high in the air. He wriggled them invitingly.

_Slap!_

“Stay still.”

“Yes, Professor,” Kurt whimpered. Blaine hadn’t held back, and it stung.

“Why am I punishing you?”

“Because I made you horny in class. Because I hurt you widening the plug. Because I made you strip here in your office.”

“That’s right. You’re getting five spanks for each of those transgressions.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“I want you to count out loud.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Blaine’s hand came down again, and Kurt choked out, “One.”

Obediently, Kurt counted to fifteen. By the time Blaine was done, Kurt’s ass felt like it was on fire, but that didn’t stop him from asking, “You want to fuck me now?”

“What? No! I want you to fuck me. I’ve been looking forward to it all morning.”

Kurt grinned. “I can do that.”

They swapped places, and Kurt played with the plug for a bit until Blaine started to squirm. “In me, Kurt. I want you in me. Now. Stop teasing me.”

Kurt fished the lube out of his trouser pocket and lubed himself up. He pulled the plug out and slid into Blaine with ease. They moaned in unison, and Blaine whispered, “So good…”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hips and started to thrust, slowly at first, and then faster and harder when Blaine begged for more.

It didn’t last long for either of them – they were too worked up already. Blaine came first, with a drawn-out shout he tried to stifle with his hand, and Kurt followed suit, biting down on Blaine’s shoulder to muffle his own sounds of ecstasy.

Five minutes later, Kurt sat on Blaine’s lap in his desk chair, wolfing down his Thai takeout as if he hadn’t eaten in days and occasionally accepting a bite from Blaine’s Gaeng Daeng and offering a shrimp to Blaine in return.

When they had finished eating, Kurt threw away the food containers and then straddled Blaine to get some more kisses before he had to leave for work again.

At some point, Blaine fondled Kurt’s ass, frowning when Kurt let out a hiss. “You okay?”

“A bit sore,” Kurt said. “Worth it, though.”

Blaine let out a blissful sigh. “Totally.”

A knock on the door startled them both, and Blaine checked his watch and blanched, whispering, “My consulting hours are about to start, and we’re not wearing a stitch! My hair’s probably a mess, too.”

Kurt stifled a giggle and hopped off Blaine’s lap, hunting for his clothes and putting them on as fast as he could. “Your students won’t mind waiting a little longer.”

He looked up when he heard Blaine curse under his breath, and bit back his laughter at the scene unfurling in front of him. Blaine had found his chinos and had jumped into them as fast as he could, not noticing that he was putting them on backwards and now frowning at the lack of a zipper and looking over his shoulder at his backside.

“I’ll help,” Kurt offered, and in no time, Blaine was properly attired as a professor again, his hair styled into submission with Kurt’s emergency hairspray.

“Perfect,” said Kurt, and Blaine sighed in relief. “Thanks.”

“Did we clean up the desk?” Kurt asked.

“Yup. There’s only one thing we forgot,” Blaine answered, picking up the plug. “What are we going to do with this?”

“It’s clean?”

“Yep, I washed it.”

Kurt grinned and grabbed the lube from his pocket, shoving it into Blaine’s hands. Then, he unzipped his trousers, pushing them down along with his briefs and presenting his ass to Blaine. “My turn, then.”

Blaine gaped at Kurt, and then hurried to lube the plug up. “Won’t it hurt?”

“No, sweetie, go on.”

Blaine pushed the plug in, and Kurt let out a deep breath and focused on relaxing his muscles, so that it slid in without too much resistance.

“So hot,” Blaine breathed, switching on the toy to fuck Kurt with it and watching in fascination as Kurt squirmed and moaned and became little more than a jittery bundle of nerves.

Another knock on the door made them both jump a foot in the air.

Kurt switched the toy off, put his briefs and trousers on again, kissed Blaine goodbye and slipped out of the office with a nod and a broad smile for the student who was waiting to speak with Blaine. The boy gawked at him and blushed.

“Professor Anderson will see you now,” Kurt told him, and the student’s blush deepened.

Kurt caught Blaine’s eye and mouthed, “Crushing on you. So hard.”

Blaine shook his head, chuckling. “Come on in, Justin.”

Kurt strutted down the hallway, laughing to himself when he caught the student’s awed question, “Is that your husband, Professor?” before Blaine closed the door.

The boy was clearly just out of the closet, and very impressed with Blaine, and now Kurt, too.

Had he heard them having sex? Yes, he probably had. Blaine would never realise, being his oblivious self, but Justin would look up to him even more now than he did before.

Kurt smiled at the thought, and hurried back to work, where he sank his teeth into an interesting new ad for McDonalds and didn’t look away from his computer screen until he became aware of something vibrating inside of him. His dick had taken note far earlier than his brain, and was throbbing enthusiastically, urging Kurt to free it from its skinny jean prison.

Kurt checked the time and squeaked when he saw it was nearly six p.m. He saved his work and then turned off the computer and left his office. The building was deserted – all his colleagues had already left.

When Kurt stepped outside, the vibrations suddenly became twice as intense, and then stopped entirely, and Kurt’s cell phone beeped four times in succession.

Kurt picked it up and read:

**From: xxHubbyxx**

_Clearly you’re so absorbed in your work that you haven’t noticed it’s time to come home._

**From: xxHubbyxx**

_And the toy isn’t working either for some reason? Does the app not work on my phone?_

**From: xxHubbyxx**

_Anyway. I’m naked and prepped and waiting for you. So hurry home already, beautiful._

The fourth message was a picture of Blaine. Naked, yes, and pouting. How did he manage to look so hot and so adorable at the same time?

Kurt smiled at the picture and quickened his pace until he was jogging. The plug inside of him bumped uncomfortably, but he paid it no mind, focusing on the lovely view that was waiting for him.

And yes, when he opened the door, there Blaine was, exactly as Kurt had described wanting to see him that morning: bent over the sofa, stark naked, his legs spread as wide as they would go, muscles straining, and his dick and balls and ass perfectly on display.

Kurt’s mouth went dry. He closed the door and locked it with shaky hands, dropped his briefcase and started to strip as fast as he could.

Then, he went up to Blaine, running a hand from his thigh up to his shoulder blade. Next, he followed the same path with his mouth, slower now, taking his time to worship Blaine’s body with his lips and his tongue, and murmuring about how everything about his sexy husband turned him on.

Blaine stayed in the same position throughout, though Kurt felt him tremble underneath his caresses.

It wasn’t until Kurt started focusing on Blaine’s balls, licking them and sucking them into his mouth one by one, that Blaine lost it. “Kurrrrt! Stop teasing. Please. Fuck me! Fuck me now! I’m so on edge, and I don’t want to come until you’re in me.”

Kurt, who was painfully hard by now, needed no more encouragement. He grabbed the nearest tube of lube, slathered some on his dick and eased it inside, plastering his whole body against Blaine’s. He stayed stock still like that for a moment, soaking in how good it felt and knowing all too well that it would all be over in a second if he moved right away.

“Move!” Blaine ordered, and Kurt laughed and started to pump in and out, fast and hard from the onset, his hands gripping Blaine’s hips so firmly that they were sure to leave bruises.

Blaine didn’t complain. His eyes closed, his head thrown back and his throat producing the most gorgeous sounds, he thrust back against Kurt, giving him as good as he got.

When Kurt felt his orgasm barreling towards him, he grabbed Blaine’s dick and started pumping it frantically, until he felt a vice-like grip on his own dick and heard Blaine cry out in ecstasy. That made him tip over the edge as well, and then slump against Blaine as if he’d just run a marathon.

“Can’t feel my legs,” Blaine complained after a while, and Kurt released him and sank down onto the floor.

“That was good,” Kurt proclaimed.

Blaine sat down next to him and put his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “The best. Why is every time we have sex the best time all over again?”

“Dunno. I like it, though. You looked good enough to eat, bent over the sofa like that. You’re so sexy.”

“You too. I love it when you take me like that.”

“Mm-hm. Hey, where are Ollie and Mollie?”

“In the spare bedroom. I didn’t want any interruptions.”

“Good thinking. Let’s take them for a walk and bring back pizza. We’ve earned the calories.”

“We have.”

“You up for another round later?”

“Always. Shower?”

“Shower.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you would rather not receive a reply, feel free to end your comment with the word whisper, and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
